


双生公寓

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin
Summary: 现代向AU都市恐怖传说相当血腥暴力





	双生公寓

妮蔻篇  
我的手掌在被那个叫做表姐的人用刀片划破的时候，里面绿色的血液吓到了她。我庆幸这个恶毒的人还有着心底那么一丝丝恐惧，虽然这种恐惧很快就会被习以为常所冲淡。

小的时候似乎不是这样，我永远生活在恐惧的阴霾之中。冲天的火光映照着我的眼睛，把我的瞳孔烧灼的发疼。我的父母，没有出来。他们被吞没在这灼热的烈焰之中，事后只剩下一双焦黑的胳膊笔直地伸向天花板，我面无表情地看着那些橙色衣服的消防员们迟疑着的样子，我很清楚，在那双遮住我眼睛的手的后面，肯定是我父母树皮一样干枯的皮肤和无声嘶喊着的表情。我祈祷着他们在火灾开始的时候便被遮蔽一切的浓烟吞噬，这起码要比活活烧死少些痛苦。印象中父母的相貌已经记不清楚，我只记得那双焦黑的如同枯树皮一样笔直的手臂。

我住进孤儿院，同年被人收留。当然，孤儿院的人为了成功把我扫出去，他们隐瞒了我身体的状况，修改了我的资料档案。把“尾骨过分凸起，末端生有鳞片状皮肤病变”这条删去。记录没了，似乎没有人知道了，这是我的秘密，只有我知道。起初我很害怕，总觉得自己和孤儿院其他孩子不一样，总担心这是什么无药可救的恶疾。直到后来，我发现我的行动并不会受到影响，也不会因此疼痛或者发痒。睡觉的时候，我总是习惯性将手探到身后，摸着那截突兀的尾骨和上面层层凹凸的鳞片总是给我一种奇妙的感觉，呼吸急促脸色潮红，我总是幻想着这会不会一觉起来又长得更长。不对，他们其实是知道的，我记得，孤儿院里脾气暴躁的抚育员，她捏着我的嘴巴灌我吃下的苦口药片，勺子塞进嘴巴里胡乱搅动着搞得我不停地干呕，她说是可以治我屁股上的疮，但是我总觉得这人纯粹是因为和她男人吵架了发泄情绪而已。至于为什么会吵架呢，我猜想很有可能是因为这女人不小心把她男人送的定情信物给搞丢了，一条手链，上面还挂着一串看上去闪闪发光的宝石，我用牙啃了啃，在那链条上留下很浅的牙印。

在收拾我床铺的时候，手链被发现了，我免不了挨了一顿毒打和禁闭。孤儿院里，他们打人都是用那种藤棍，二指粗细，半臂长短。那女人拿着这根东西没头没脑地抽打在我的大腿和下体，我的血流了出来，绿色的，顺着大腿一条条淌着，吓坏了施暴者，于是我就被揪着头发扔进了禁闭室。禁闭室是一个密闭的房间，阴冷潮湿，因为完全没有窗户和光线所以我分不清昼夜，也看不清陈设，但是我很确信，这真的只是一个密闭的空间，里面什么也没有，没有床和桌子，连墙壁都是滑腻腻的仿佛布满了苔藓。我攀着墙壁，试图爬上去却总是滑落在地板上。地板是陈旧的木板，走上去会有吱嘎的响声，这种声音让我害怕，总是感觉，有数不清的骸骨深埋在地底，在每一个夜晚抠抓着地板，当那干枯的指骨戳破这些脆弱的木片的时候，我就会被他们一拥而上分而食之。所以，我才会尝试着用指甲抠住墙壁，绝对不要压在木板上发出那令我不悦的声响。

后来，我也不记得多久，门被打开，刺眼的光线就如同那晚的火灾，烧灼的我的瞳孔生疼。那个孤儿院长，带着人皮面具一样皮肤蜡黄面无表情的中年女人走进来，探出她鸡爪一样起皱的手，很粗鲁地触摸着我凸起的尾骨和鳞片，脸上写满了似乎是吃了苍蝇一般地恶心。

“妮蔻，你被人收养了，你要记得，不准和任何人说你屁股上这根东西，否则他们就会把你赶出来，听到了吗？”

孤儿院长强行收起了脸上的厌恶，摆出一副虚伪关心的笑容，摸了摸我的头。不过，我看的出来，那张蜡黄的人皮面具下面藏着的，确实是真正的开心。的确，少一张吃饭的嘴和偷东西的手，孤儿院院长不知道会有多快活呢。我怯生生地躲在院长身后，从外透进来的光线反射在斑驳的墙壁上，上面布满了奇怪的抓痕和刻痕，一股寒意蔓延上脊背，在我躺在地板上睡着的时候，不知道有多少恶鬼爬出来在那光滑的滴出水的墙壁上爬行过。

收养我的是个中年妇女，肥胖的，脸上的肉都堆成了好几褶。她从孤儿院院长的手中拉过我，快步地离开。出租车上，她对我问东问西动手动脚，并告诉我她的家庭情况，离异，工人，有一个女儿。离异也能收养，看来这孤儿院的核审制度堪忧。她摸了摸我的胸口，摸到了突兀的肋骨和胸骨，惊讶于我的瘦弱并表示她愿意多给我做些好吃的让我不那么瘦削。

我跟随她来到了一栋看起来些许老旧的公寓，她的女儿随她出来迎接我。看上去比我大不少的女孩，一头挑染着奇怪颜色的头发，一副不良少女的做派。热情地伸出手，那女孩让我喊她表姐，我有些胆怯地喊了声姐姐，视线却落在她身后，我注意到了。她们居住那栋公寓对面也是一栋公寓，几乎一模一样的构造。总感觉一股脊背发毛的感觉，在炎热的夏天，明明我脏兮兮的背心都湿透了。这种感觉就好像禁闭室里吱嘎作响的地板，以及遥远的我都快要忘记了的，我曾经的家里，那个地下室里，满墙的奇怪刻痕。我的胆怯不来源于这对母女，我能感觉到，对面的公寓似乎像是一个阴冷的个体，冰冷惨白的墙皮剥落的样子，像是被剥了皮的动物，或许是，狗？

“你叫什么名字啊？”那个女孩问我，摸了摸我毛扎扎的头发，虽然没有恶意但是还是让我本能地低头躲了一下。我看到了她眼中的不快，索性这不快转瞬即逝，她们簇拥着我走进了那栋建筑，直走上楼，我盯着门牌看了很久，破旧的带着点腥臭味的木牌，写着个不太吉利的号码：204。总是觉得4中间那一道竖像把刀，把一个坐着的人从头刺穿到大腿。

家里的陈设非常简单，惨白的地板砖上布满了污渍，而到处乱放的衣服上面也是一股子年久失修的霉味。女主人带我去房间看看，我和那女孩一个房间，上下的床铺，我在上面表姐在下面。姑且喊表姐吧，那女孩身上带着一股子劣质发胶的酸味，看她那五颜六色的头发里，总是让我感觉有些什么东西在蠕动着，似乎要钻破她的头皮爬出来。

“妮蔻，你的衣服破了，你要不要穿我的衣服呀？”表姐钻进衣橱里翻找着，那衣橱也是一股子的腥臭味，就像门牌上一下。我仔细地触摸着衣橱的边缘，那木质感觉和木牌一样，破败腐朽，似乎一用力就可以抠进去。也许，正是在这种衣橱里，才会藏着那些夜晚尖叫着冲出来撕扯我的骸骨。

我能看见鬼，并能吸引鬼。

起初她们对我很好，但是直到有一天，我突兀的尾骨再也无法藏住，而上面的鳞片状东西已经遍布了整片皮肤，看起来就像是一条尾巴。其实，它确实是，因为我发现我可以控制它的蜷曲和摆动。更可怕的是，那鳞片状的角质顺着尾骨一直蔓延到大腿和脊椎。这一切，都在一次表姐偷窥我洗澡的时候看到了，她尖叫着冲了出去找到她的母亲。

她们惧怕我，但是在发现我并不会伤人的时候，她们想搞清楚我到底是什么东西。表姐捆住我，用木梳尖锐的齿一层层地掀开我背后鳞片状的角质，皮肉剥落的痛感引得我尖叫不止。这个时候，养母就会捏着我的嘴巴，把她家里面不知道擦过什么的抹布塞进我的嘴巴里，我的尖叫却并没有因此而消失。我看得到，表姐脸上的表情非常愉悦，那些鳞片被一层层剥离，整整齐齐的剥落居然让我有一种奇特的心情，就好像是，把不同的动物牙齿按照大小顺序依次列好，把长短不一的书本按照顺序摆整齐。我不再尖叫，安静笑着看她们，没有泪没有血。

养母的眼睛里再次闪烁着恐惧，她揪着我的头发把我拖起来，喝令表姐并夺下她手中的木梳扔出了窗外。我被锁进了储藏室中，我听到了，门外锁插进锁眼的声音，还有重重的呼吸声。

储藏室比起孤儿院的黑屋温暖干燥不少，有一个没有封死的窗户。我很久都没有能自己坐在窗前往外张望了，记得小时候父母还在那会，我就可以蹲在窗前从早晨一直到下午不吃不喝，总感觉在不远的地方也有人同样地往我这边张望，只是我找不到而已。储藏室的窗户对着的是对面的公寓楼，那个像剥了皮的狗一样斑驳的墙皮正冲着窗户的方向。那边也有一扇窗，我看到了窗台上摆着一盆我从来没见过的花，那花实在不是我们标准看到的美丽，但是却还是牢牢地攫住我的视野，让我挪不开视线。红色的如同滴血一般，而隔着那么远的距离，我几乎能感觉到那植物生命的搏动。

每天夜里，其实也不是每天，因为我只被关了两天而已。我都能感觉到，藤蔓顺着墙壁爬上来，尖锐的倒刺刺进了建筑冰冷而坚硬的砖中，硬生生地撕开一条缝隙。我听得到那声音，好像是什么缠紧了勒进去的，绝望而痛苦地哀嚎。那声音好像是一个人的声音，又好像不是，被勒紧后越来越尖细最终不可闻的嘶鸣。

门被打开，我的养母似乎被什么东西所惊吓到，疯狂地向我道歉。其实，她每次都会道歉，似乎害怕招惹到什么恐怖的怪物一般，乞求我的原谅。我背后的鳞片在经历了上一次血肉模糊的剥离之后，不到二十四个小时就复原如初，我用指甲绕到背后抠过，甚至比上一次更加坚固，也更加棱角分明。

“妮蔻，对不起，翠娜不该这么做的，我也不对，对不起好不好。妮蔻你看，我们之前对你也不错，你看，这是我给你买的新衣服，你不要记恨我们好不好。”她的眼睛好像是兔子一般仓皇乱窜着，不敢看我的眼睛，只有一双肥厚的手掌递上来包装精美的袋子。我扫了眼里面，外形看像是一件套头衫。

“记仇，是为什么？”我一脸懵懂，接过了她手里面的袋子。

“母亲，我可以出去玩吗？一直在家里我很闷，虽然不讨厌坐着看窗外，但是妮蔻更想出去。”

“好，天黑之前回来吧。外面不安全，最近不太平。”她叮嘱我的样子，就像是曾经我刚住进来那会，除了一双乱窜有些失焦的眼神。而我注意到，她听到我的话，我的每一个字，眼球的肌肉神经质一样地抽动了一下，似乎要挣脱眼眶的束缚一般。

帽衫很宽大，像是件袍子。正是这种衣服，才能遮挡住我那日渐肿胀如同小腿粗细的尾骨。我把帽子扣在头上，看着养母若有所思的时候，抠进她的提包中，顺手摸走了那个滑腻的褪了色的小皮夹。

我买了很多吃的，炸鸡，烤肉，蛋糕，还有脆皮夹心面包，里面芝士会流淌出来的那种。顺着公寓的排水管，抓着上面遍布着的藤蔓和植物，一溜爬到了楼顶。楼顶是封闭的，只有少许线路。我抱着足够三人吃的东西，手脚并用地跑着，不顾自己的裤子被身后粗壮的尾巴刮破撑开，也不担心自己的手因为攀爬的时候抓住藤蔓被刺的鲜血淋漓。

我在这屋顶的角落里又看到了，似乎是在储藏室的窗口看到的那种赤色的植物，没有华丽的花盆，也没有修饰，蔓延着生长几乎占据了这片屋顶的角落，却又像是有生命一般，刻意遮掩在屋顶石砖背后的死角，人注意不到的地方。

我坐在旁边左右开弓，似乎是一种错觉，我感到烈日炙烤的屋顶上无比寒冷，七八月份的烈阳冷酷地如同是死人暴涨的双眼，没有热度，我感觉到冷汗划过我的额头，顺着脸颊滴了下来。不过，这不影响我吃东西，更何况这屋顶上除了我，还有别的活物——那堆盘踞着躲闪的植物。

“所以说，你在这里吗？”我对着岩石的方向问。

“…….”没有回答。

“所以，你要出来吃东西吗？你会不会饿呢？”

“.……”依然没有回答。

看来是我想多了，这或许真的只不过是些岩缝周围顽强生长的小草，就好像表姐的书上歌颂的那些东西一样。它们肯定不会回答我，也不会搭理我的。毕竟，奋力活下去才是它们的目的。真是没有意思。

“我刚才爬上来的时候，手被划破了。你说，这屋顶上没有楼梯，为什么会感觉有人来过的样子？”我继续有一搭没一搭的说话，没人听也无所谓。反正本来也没有人听我说话。

“这个芝士夹心面包烤的有点太硬了，炸鸡还不错，蛋糕太甜了齁的舌头根有点疼，我得喝点可乐。”

我倒是不会觉得有什么不好意思的，反正习惯了。我总是想说点话什么的，不太喜欢安静的空气，就像是小时候火灾那会，静的没有一点动静，突然爆破的巨响震得我从床上滚下来。我顺着窗户溜墙逃走的时候，突然意识到，我好像忘记把我父母叫醒了。所以，我恨那死一样的安静。

我吃的很快，很快，那包东西就肉眼可见地减少。

“所以，我以后还可以来这吃东西吗？”

就在我握着扎手的荆棘往下溜的时候，我听到了声音，一个女人的声音，沉静毫无波澜，如同一潭死水没有温度和感情色彩：

“好。”

回到家，丢了钱包的养母大发雷霆，把新给我买的帽衫撕的粉碎，表姐按住我的手并用打火机烫我的手掌，我看到了一层烧灼的细细的水泡，这种炙烤的感觉就像是曾经我家中燃起的烈火。火焰掠过我掌心被荆棘划破的伤口，我竟然并不感觉痛。也许我的父母也会对此怨恨我，我活该遭受这种疼痛，虽然火并不是我放的。我记不清父母的长相，却在火焰的炙烤中想起来，那裸露出的乌黑牙床。

“你这该死的小怪物，你说我的钱包是不是你偷的？”养母抓着我的胳膊，声嘶力竭地嘶吼，嘴巴里面发酵好久的吐沫喷到我脸上。

“不是呀。”

“能不能把你那装可爱的嘴脸收起来，令人恶心的东西。”养母的巴掌落了下来，我偏头躲开，那巴掌落在我肩膀上，肥厚如同熊掌震得我膀子生疼。而我的表姐在下一秒按住了我的头，这次怕是躲不掉了。我只能尽可能地把脸侧开。

“我们把她身后那根脏玩意锯了吧。”表姐突然拦住了养母，我当然不会相信她所谓善心，果然不出乎我的所料。

鳞片由于上一次剥落，变得坚韧。锯齿划过总是会被光滑的鳞片滑到一边。养母把我的尾巴捆在暖气管上，表姐按着我的屁股，那杆锯再一次被划开并伤了养母的手指，她暴怒了，如同之前每一次下班回来那样。我拼命地挣扎着，表姐只得拿出锤子砸断我的手腕，我感觉到，自己的手腕就好像一滩破皮口袋一般，里面尽是些带刺的骨茬，软塌塌地垂着。

愤怒的养母找出了电锯，旋转的锯刃毫无阻碍地切进了鳞片，破开血肉。绿色的血液溅了她们一脸，她们似乎习以为常。血肉下面的尾骨也被那锯刃搅碎，我听到了，垂落在地上，“吧嗒”的一声。脊背空荡的感觉让我嚎啕大哭。她们嫌我吵，用三指粗细的麻绳捆住我的嘴，两边嘴角磨破，满嘴都是腥咸的唾液。我闭不上嘴，也发不出声音，只得半张着嘴巴呜呜地哭。我很久没有哭这么伤心了，我爱我背后那条从小就陪伴着我的尾巴，它听话地蜷曲在我身后，在我难以入眠的夜里，抚摸着尾根处那两块凹起的肌肉总能让我兴奋颤抖下体潮湿，伴随着细不可闻地呜咽和呻吟，我舒舒服服地入睡一觉睡到天亮。

还是那个熟悉的窗口，那个熟悉的窗口灭了灯，再也没有那盆鲜红的植物。窗口破碎的玻璃，那裂痕如同蛛网蔓延至整个窗口。我拖着七零八落的身体，挪动着爬到窗口。支撑着自己还算完整的胳膊，扒在窗口往外看。一片漆黑，蔓延的绝望将我吞噬。我的背后空荡荡的，再也不会有那熟悉的让我安心的依靠。

“很痛吗？”梦中，熟悉的声音，依然是毫无感情色彩。没有一丝的怜悯，高挑的身影，居高临下地俯视着半死不活的我。

“你是谁？你要杀我吗？”我看到了那东西的实体，鲜红如血的头发，幽绿的叶脉蔓延至大腿和胸部，展开的一片一片枝叶炫耀一般。她抬起我的下巴，面无表情地看着我肿胀的面孔和破损的嘴角。

下巴针刺一般的痛，她的手如同枯枝，利爪尖锐，手背上暗色的脉络跳动着。这手我好像曾经见过，没错，我化为焦尸的父母，伸向天花板一般挣扎着扭曲的双手。

“报仇吗？”我苦笑着，这伴随我多年的梦魇，黑色干瘪的牙床和失去嘴唇的嘴，还有那双充满恨意与不甘的血红的双眼。

“你很想死吗？”她开口，金色的瞳孔像猫眼一般明亮，在黑暗的地方闪烁着。我看得到她收缩了瞳孔。鲜红的嘴唇轻轻吐出了这句话，随之握住了我的喉咙。

“如果死，会很快结束吗？”我的脑袋靠上她的手背，一副任人宰割的样子。我确信，她肯定不会因为我求饶而放过我。因为，看上去就不像。

“当然，”她停顿了一下，我感受到她手上施加的压力，冰冷的没有一丝温度。“不会。”

“那你能不能帮我杀掉他们？你不会讨厌多杀几个人的，对么？”我拖着耷拉着的手腕蹭了蹭她的胳膊，乞求着稍微的放松可以让我说完这几句话。在这种压力下，舌根连同整个舌头不受控制，我口齿不清地说。

“你自己可以做到，为什么要我？”她的金瞳灼人地逼视着我，似乎因为我的请求而感觉不满。

“可是？”可是我该怎么做，我又可以怎么做？我活不过今晚。

“差别不太大，你可以证明你自己。”她的手松开我，又在我几乎窒息失去意识的时候接住了我，不至于让我的脑壳砸在地板上。我感受到，她的手绕过我的颈后托住了我的后背，另一只手触碰到了我断掉的尾巴参差不齐的切口。

“什么差别？”要不是手腕骨折，我很想抱住最后的救命稻草，我看到了，她触碰到我尾根的切口和鳞片的时候，一如既往平静的眼睛。我从来不认为，有人会对我这节突兀的尾骨习以为常见怪不怪。不过没有什么，她又不是人。

“你和我的差别。”她平静地叙述，弯腰轻轻把我放在地板上。前所未有的感觉，我记得，从来没有人这样。当他们看到我背后凸起的尾骨和嶙峋的鳞片，他们眼中遮掩不住的厌恶。孤儿院的人，养母，表姐，甚至久到以前，我的父母？

“所以，你能告诉我你到底是什么吗？”我挣扎着想要爬起来，我感觉到梦醒时分越来越近，似乎是落水之人在拼尽全力抓住这截缥缈的浮木一般。

“你不是知道吗？”

美梦乍醒总是突兀地毫无征兆，空荡的密闭房间，储物室中堆叠着的一摞一摞的杂物，坏掉的家具，破损的桌椅，还有一台不知道放了多久的电风扇。那叶片上黏着的油腻的灰尘，如同养母指甲缝里面常年残留着的污垢。而就在我穿行在屋里的时候，我突然确信，刚才，她确实来过这。因为，我听到了，隔壁的公寓里传来的尖叫。就如同之前我听到的，那种哽咽着却依然充满了绝望和恐惧的哀嚎。

只不过，这一次，似乎整栋楼都听到了，隔着门，我听到了表姐向养母确认，以及这两人手忙脚乱地在地板上赤脚走过的声音，随后就是开窗的动静。室外变得嘈杂，这种声音和浓重的夜幕格格不入。我敏捷地想要翻窗户跳出去，意外的发现，我的手腕像之前一样地，精密而紧实。尝试着握拳，熟悉的力量又回到我身体中。我抬手摸向背后，尾骨的缺口闭死，我甚至感觉的到，骨骼像节竹笋一样，一层层一段段地攀爬着，这种感觉让我发痒。

隔壁的公寓里，又有人被杀了。这一次，警察似乎再也压不住了，消息传得飞快。养母的同事来到家中，隔着门我只能听到断断续续的对话。

“你听说了吗？隔壁公寓郎克死了，就在昨天晚上。”

“据说浑身皮都被剥掉了，眼珠子从眼眶里掉出来了，警察搬出来的时候我看见了，吓得我魂都飞了。”

“这是今年第几个了，隔一阵一个隔一阵一个警察也不管。就知道来我家逼着我签什么保密条约。”

“警察管的了吗？你看这明显是闹鬼了吧。我就说对面楼不干净，要不怎么老死人。连环杀人犯也不至于这么频繁不是？”

开门声，是表姐回来了。

“妈，刚警察也找过我了，说是需要我们在这个表上配合签字。”

断断续续的我也听不清，只听得到关门的声音。

“你说，这会不会是那小怪物干的？”表姐和养母走近了储藏室，她们的话变得清晰。

“可能不是。你知不知道，这种事从去年的时候就开始了，最早好像是个卖花的花匠，然后后面陆陆续续很多人，警察一直在压消息。但是没办法，没钱，要不早搬出这破地方了。”

我隔着门嘿嘿地笑起来，这些笨蛋警察，我知道是谁干的。但是我不说，我如此迫切地想要找到她，哪怕再看一秒也好。我习惯了所有人喊我是怪物，尤其是在他们看到我身上的鳞片和粗长的尾巴之后。但是，她说我和她是同类，我听到了，听得很清楚。第一次有人这么和我说，也是第一次有人看到我的全部没有报以恶心和厌憎，即使我浑身破损皮开肉绽。

她没有出现，时间一分一秒地烧灼着，每晚我都在等待着，听到那些人撕心裂肺的嚎叫，但是每晚都静的可怕，就如同火灾前夕一般。没有声音，一切仿若静止，直到窜天的火苗照亮了室内的一切陈设。

“帮帮我好么？求求你了，我出不去。我没法证明什么。只要你来帮我一下，一下就好。”我低头自言自语着，这话在心里喊了无数遍，像是一节节干枯的爪子，挠的我无心烦躁喉咙发痒。饥饿烧灼着我的四肢百骸，胃里面滚烫着熔岩几乎烧穿了我的腹部，我甚至感觉到，也许不久以后，我的腹部就会滴出岩浆烫穿这该死的地板和厚重的屋门，没有人回应我，没有人听得到我说话。每一次每一次都是死一样的沉默，所有人都忘记我了吧。

“她们是忘记你还在储藏室了吗？”我看到了光，透过窗口暖洋洋地撒在那人脸上。我几乎是扑过去，抱住了她的腿。我朝思暮想着她会出现，放我出去，让我来证明我和她没有差别。但是，我记不住等了多久。

“你也忘记我了吗？”我抑制不住哭腔，撕扯着她腰腹部蔓延的枝叶。

“没有。”她按着我的头，一下一下捋着，我看的到，她爪尖抓握着的，一块不知道是什么的内脏。耀眼的金瞳在这漆黑的屋中闪烁着。她把那血肉模糊的东西递到我嘴边，托着我的脑后示意我咬下去。我闭上眼睛，张开嘴巴一口咬上去。

意外新鲜，富有弹性。很熟悉，我记得，这种口感嚼劲的血管，应该是动脉壁，空腔和坚韧的肌肉，或许是心房和心室。我可能小的时候吃过，我不记得是谁的了。我抓着那块口感丰富的东西狼吞虎咽，血肉划过我干涸的食道落入了我那泛着熔岩滚烫的胃中。

“其实你早可以出去了，如果你试试那门锁你就会发现的。”她摸着我的脊柱，爪尖顺着鳞片的纹理轻轻刮过，奇怪的电流顺着鳞片的缝隙钻进去刺激的我浑身发麻，我感觉的到，我湿润的下体和尾根处跳动着的肌肉，这种感觉更刺激到我股子里翻滚的血液，一直蔓延到我的脸颊，火烧一样发烫。

“妮蔻，去吧，不要让我失望。”她轻轻推着我的后背，金瞳隐匿于身后的黑暗中。

那东西，好像是叫做消防斧。斧头重，木柄轻，抡起来总是有种头重脚轻的感觉。我抡圆了把手，对着养母的头狠狠剁下去。那一斧子没有劈断她的脖子，因为斧头实在是沉的惊人，这让我丧失了准头。我的斧子剁在了养母那张布满了和她指甲里一样的油泥污垢的脸上，劈断了她的鼻梁，把她的脑袋横着切断了半个。

这样子实在是太丑了，她脸上的皮肉从中间被掀开，沿着斧刃切口两边翻卷着。血溅了我一身。我确信我的力气很大，因为除了斧刃这种利器与钝器之间的响声外，养母甚至没来得及哼哼。这种声音很奇妙，不像是利刃切肉的时候皮肉开裂的锐利清脆，也不同于钝器砸下去骨头的闷响。两者都有，骨骼和皮肉的哀嚎，就好像曾经晚上我听到的，压抑着嚎不出声的闷吼。

我的表姐被吵醒了，她在门口看到了全部的过程，吓得说不出话来。爬在地上的样子真是像极了我之前被她追打的满地打滚的样子。我揪住她的头发，很明显的感觉到她挣扎的时候几缕头发连着头皮被撕扯下来的时候黏腻的鲜血。

我咯咯笑着把她拖进了储物间。

“表姐，你说你的头皮明天也会重新长出来的，所以别害怕。”我笑着，手上施力，我感觉到，就像是撕纸一般，她的头发混合着鲜血被生生撕下来，连同她的头皮。我看着手上狼藉的颜色，想不明白，为什么好好一个姑娘要给自己弄出这种人不人鬼不鬼的造型呢？

“表姐，你记得吗？我尾巴上的鳞片，你第一次剥下来的时候，看起来好整齐的。但是后来，你总是把它们撕的七零八落，导致我长出来的那些也是凹凸不平，你要不要再使劲抠抠看？”

我把她的手按在鳞片上，指甲别进鳞片里面。我拽着她的手腕，同时收紧背后的肌肉。那些鳞片，牢牢地卡住她的指甲。事实证明，似乎我的鳞片更加坚固一些，她的指甲连同着小块甲床，全卡在我尾巴的鳞片缝隙里。看来我真的需要花时间去打理这些奇怪的组织，这种组织会让我发痒。

表姐嚎叫的撕心裂肺，不过应该是没人听得到吧。毕竟这储物间关上了门，怎么撕心裂肺的哭喊，声音都会被隔绝在内，就像我曾经一般。

“表姐，你告诉我，你妈把钱都藏在哪里了？告诉我，我就……”我话没有说完，表姐就迫不及待地脱口而出。

“她把钱放在床头闹钟里面了，闹钟里面是空的，我告诉了你你是不是可以放过我？”

“你告诉了我，我就告诉你怎么让伤口重新长好好不好呢？”我的双手抠住她的锁骨。她们不会给我剪指甲，所以我的指甲很长，我在储物室里抓挠着墙壁和门板的时候，如同磨刀一般，指甲断裂再生出来，变得坚硬，下一次的抓挠，永远比上一次刻痕更深。

我抓着她的锁骨，抠进去，不在意那两根骨头是否折断。她的皮肤被撕扯着，如同脱衣服一般慢慢蜕下来。我不需要捂着她的嘴也不需要掐着她脖子，毕竟，没有人在意，她家里面那个奇怪的小东西到底遭遇了什么不是吗？空出来双手让这进程更加顺利。她的皮肤被扯到胸口以下的时候，表姐的嗓子都喊哑了。

“她或许也是这么做的吗？之前说是隔壁公寓有个人也被脱掉了碍事的衣服？”

“是你？”恐惧使得表姐的嘴巴张大，我看的到里面那排不整齐的牙齿，她的犬齿很短，门牙很长，看上去极度不协调。

“不是我。我被关着呢，你是不是都不记得我被关在储物间了呀表姐。”我拿着那杆不顺手的消防斧在她脸前比划着，蜕了半身衣服以后，表姐似乎再也不破口大骂了。她总是喜欢骂人，骂的很难听。

我拽着她的舌头使劲拉，但是过于软滑的组织让我感觉无比恶心。我终是松了手，却还是不甘心。我抡起那头重脚轻的斧头，斧背砸在她嘴巴上，我确信她那排不整齐的牙齿会好很多，因为我听到了声响，看到了她嘴角流出来的血。就像是曾经，我被绳子勒破了嘴角流出来的鲜血一样。我捏着她的下巴使劲把她的头往后掰，我记得好像有句话叫什么，打碎了牙齿往肚子里咽？没错，自己的牙就应该自己去消化。

“表姐，你以前偷看过我洗澡对不对。就是因为你偷看我洗澡，才发现我长着尾巴。我记得呢，如果你当时不叫那么大声的话，是不是我们还可以和最开始那样好好相处呢？”

我的手塞进她的下体，指甲刮着内壁，我能感觉到，不知道是不是兴奋她的整个内腔都在抽动。我看的到她眼睛里的泪水，混合着嘴角的血液和肿胀的嘴唇。她的下身总是有股子挥之不去的鱼腥臭，就好像那种在太阳下暴晒了好几个小时之后濒临死亡的鱼，所散发出的那种臭气。黏腻的甬道挤压着，这种感觉让我恶心。我快速地把手指抽了出来，看到了满手的鲜血与指甲中间的皮肤组织。

表姐的嘴巴抽动着，好像想说些什么。只不过我没有兴趣听，我迫切地想要跑出去，爬上屋顶，冲出这座监牢。我的血脉喷涌着，连同我一身的血腥，让我仿佛是一个浴血奋战的武士一般，充满了陌生的自豪。甚至连同我永远直不起来的腰肢，都挺拔起来。

在屋顶上，我见到了，隐匿在烟筒阴影的死角里，雕像一般一动不动的人影。

“所以，你是谁呢？”我挺直了腰杆，冲了过去。

“婕拉。”

“我证明了我自己，你知道吗？”我抱住她，不畏惧她身上遍布的荆棘刺破我脆弱的皮肤。

她叉住我的腋下，把我举了起来。居高临下的视角，我俯视着她的金瞳，从她眸光的倒映中，我看到了，我的脸，以及一模一样的眼睛。

“所以呢？”她举起了我，那姿势像是举着一只扭动着的猫咪一般。我从她的脸孔上看不出任何情绪的波动，就如同第一次看到她一样。她不是人，她没有温度，但是，却不冰冷。

“我可以跟着你吗？”我抬手摸了摸她的头发，满脸期待。发丝如血，她的头发坚韧的，就像她周身缭绕的藤蔓，却比那些粗糙的枝条光滑一些。

她把我放了下来，圈在怀里。

“要不，你想去哪呢？”

婕拉篇

我占有这片土地的时间，要比这栋公寓楼建成的时间久远的多。绞杀了几乎所有的残留的生灵，我开枝散叶开始繁衍，藤蔓缓慢地延伸着隐匿在那少许幸存的灌木丛中。没有人注意到，直到后来来了人，在旁边的土地上竖起了这栋不算高的公寓。

钢筋水泥的结构生长速度惊人，就是两年的时间内，钢筋骨骼包着苍白的血肉立地而起，不久后，那些人类就开始陆续搬进来，每天急火火地在路边等着厂房的班车。这种嘈杂的声音让我感觉到不悦，随着时间的推延，这种嘈杂没有令我习惯反而令我更为暴躁。路过的动物承受着我的怒火，他们被生生绞碎后崩裂的骨髓和鲜血滋养着我，我的藤蔓延展着，终是爬上了公寓的墙壁。

直到有一天，一个秃头的中年男人从旁边的空地挖了一颗种子，精心栽培在一个简陋的花盆里。他捧着花盆，乐颠颠地回到了他的房间里，208号房间。他的屋里面，靠窗子的朝阳面摆着一个架子，上面整整齐齐一排三盆摆的满满当当。伴随着钥匙开门的声音，他挪动着不太灵便的腿进了屋，把花盆摆在了架子上，从上面数第三排，右数第一个。看来这待遇是不太好。

那位汤普士转身进了屋，我顺着那颗种子的视野打量着他房间的环境，墙上满满贴着一些丰乳肥臀的女人贴画，一台老旧的边缘都掉漆的电视机，茶几上摆着几个空药瓶，瓶子上的标签因为时间的原因，亦或者是这人吃药的粗鲁习惯，被摩擦的字迹难辨。

无聊。

这是我的评价，我的藤蔓顺着那颗种子缓慢延伸到别的花盆中，占据着它们狭小的空间，从根部缠绕着将它们的根系截住一根一根地吞噬撕裂，我能感受到它们因为痛苦和绝望抽搐的感觉，如同曾经绞杀那些路过的飞禽和夜走的鼠类。植物会感觉到疼痛，只是它们的表达方式过于内敛，所以无聊。漫长的岁月中，日复一日年复一年持续着这些毫无意义的杀戮，让我对此产生了厌倦。毕竟，这种隐匿着的细不可闻的挣扎，不如动物激烈的撕扯来的愉快。只是，误入的动物实在是过少，我默默等待着，却总是找不到可以排解这种死一样沉闷的惊喜。人类总是如此嘈杂，而我只能沉寂在这死一样的寂静中。

那个花匠，每天精心培土施肥。但是这种毫无营养的肮脏东西只会让我厌烦，并不能满足我骨血中埋藏的饥渴。每个夜深人静的时候，我现出原形，坐在他破旧的沙发上，人造皮革被我身上的尖刺扎破，那种虚假的扎进皮肤的声音让我有那么一瞬间的失神。窗前，我看着对面不久前竣工的公寓，和这栋楼等高，完全平行相对。

花匠有时候半夜的时候会出来，对着电视机或者是墙上那些丰富肥臀的白肉褪下那条脏兮兮的内裤，而我则站在窗帘的后面，一动不动地看着这恶心的人。这过程中他会去吃那些桌子上的药片，然后迷迷糊糊地颓坐沙发上。

“哎，这沙发怎么这么多洞？难不成我这么细？嘿嘿，怎么可能估计是招虫子了吧。”药片的作用，他淌着口水痴痴地呓语着。这人习惯了不修边幅，就如同这座公寓里面大部分三四十岁的中年男人一般，满家满地脏衣服，一股子怄了不知道多久的霉味。

直到有一天，在花匠又一次对着那些下流的插画把他浑浊的粘液喷在墙边的时候，一阵强光从窗户照射进来，吓得花匠一哆嗦，同时也把我的轮廓完完整整地投射在他拉起的窗帘上。我听到窗外传来一阵训斥。

“翠娜，你这个死崽，闲的你拿强光手电照人家窗户？”

但是，显然，这花匠的注意力并不在于对面楼里恶作剧的小孩子，因为此刻，他发现了我，拖着颤颤巍巍的腿向着窗边走来。

“这是哪家的姑娘啊，你跑到老汤普士家里来干什么？难不成是想舔我的…….”

他的话没有说完，我撕开了碍事的窗帘，居高临下地俯视着那个淌着口水像个白痴一样的老头。他似乎完全没有注意到什么区别，茶几上那些奇怪的药物让他神志不清，他迟疑着，还是踉踉跄跄地想要往这边蹭。

“你个子可真高，我有点费劲，要不我来舔也可以，我觉得……”

藤蔓缠绕住他的全身，一圈一圈勒紧他松弛的皮肉，细小而尖锐的倒刺根根扎进去，起皱的皮肤要刺的很深才能看到些许的血珠。我不知道他到底吃了些什么东西，能让这年迈的花匠几乎丧失痛感。他眼睛里没有恐惧，更多的是一种呆滞的痴迷，他的手无力挣扎着似乎还想触摸我的胸前。这让我非常不快，藤蔓再一次勒紧，倒刺彻底地撕开皮肉，缠绕着他迟钝的皮肤直至深深勒住他的胸口和肋骨。

“疼吗？”我冷冷地问他，看着他眼神从最初的迟钝变得清明。我的利爪扎进他下肋的边缘，在握住那夹杂着膈膜的骨骼之后，我终于看到了，他眼睛里像那些动物一样压抑不住的恐惧。他长大了嘴巴，却因为藤蔓勒住脖子叫不出声音，很快，他脖子上的藤蔓顺着他低垂着带斑的脸颊，延伸至他嘴巴里。尖刺一根一根地刺进柔软的口腔内壁。他想叫，但是早就晚了。

我掀开他的肋骨，就好像是撕开一片树叶一般轻而易举。顺着我手上的力道，那些密闭环绕着的监牢再也无法囚禁他体内那翻滚抽搐的内脏，顺着缺口倾巢而出。花匠无力地滑落在地板上，伴随着沉重的脑袋磕在瓷砖上的闷响，我心满意足地退去，任由腿上沾满了他黏腻的脏血。

人类在处理同类死亡的时候速度真是快的惊人，也就大概第二天或者第三天的早晨，一群人抬走了这开膛破肚的花匠，旁边看热闹的甚至有捂着嘴巴弯腰干呕的，把这闭塞的房间堵的水泄不通。其中里面还有那个隔壁楼上用强光灯往这边照的女孩。我隐蔽地观察他们，那女孩似乎想说什么，却被母亲捂住嘴巴拉开。随着那些穿制服的人到来，这些人立刻作鸟兽散状，钻回他们不再安全的洞穴中瑟缩着度日。

人类都是些不长记性的生物，很快，他们的生活就从身边死亡的恐惧中脱离开来，然后忘记了曾经发生的事，继续他们自己的生活。但是，我不会停手，枯燥的占有并不能将我从这一潭死水的生命中解脱出来，于是，在第二户人搬进来的时候，同样的桥段再次上演。

是在花匠死亡的一个月后，又有一户人搬进了208号房间，一个中年男人，一个年轻的女人，还有一个半大孩子，多奇怪的组合。男人每天急吼吼地出门上班，女人就和那比她大不了几岁的女孩没完没了地争吵，我看到过，那女孩趁女人不在家的时候，往她的水杯里灌马桶里的脏水，也看到过，那女人在给女孩做的那碗菜里面放了不知道是什么的药片。我听到过那女孩独处的时候，或者在父母翻云覆雨的时候，坐在窗口低声诅咒着她的后母，也看到过后母将三人的照片里女孩的脑袋用针一下下刺穿。但是，每当三个人同框，是多么相敬如宾相亲相爱的场面。虚伪。

所以，我决定如她们所愿，女孩的尸体被吊在门框上，她的脸被藤蔓穿刺到面目难认，我相信她的后母看到会开心。至于那位年轻的后母，她被吊在旁边，同样面目难认，只是留下了她一双眼睛，和她的丈夫还有女儿一样。他们全部看到了我，并没有像那该死的花匠一般死到临头依然是一副淌着口水的色老头样子。他们三个都在害怕，两个女人都躲到了那位看起来没有什么缺点的丈夫背后。

女孩被我困在手中，她低声求饶着，求我先杀了她那位该死的后母。而后母也说着同样的话，让我先处理掉她那该死的女儿，这两个人就在拼了命地对着谩骂，似乎还抱着奇怪的希望，自己会成为那一个侥幸存活下来的人，哪怕多活那么几分钟。只有那位丈夫神志清醒，他飞速地转身逃进了里屋并锁上了门，完全不理会刚才躲在他身后的那两个女人在外面撕心裂肺的哀嚎哭闹。

我如那位年轻的后母所愿，就像她曾经对着照片所作的一切一样。只是她似乎并不满足。人类总是贪心不足，所以我也如那女儿所愿，我相信她没有完全死，即使面部被毁喉咙被撕开并被挂在天花板上，她仍然抽动着挣扎。着几分钟足够了，因为我看到，当她看着我以同样的方式挖开她后母的喉咙并用尖锐的藤蔓刺穿撕裂她的脸的时候，女儿安静地闭上眼睛，已然满足。她的后母也被藤蔓吊着挂在她对面，两人面面相对。

脆弱的屋门只是一个摆设，我毫不费力地打开，并从床底下拽出了那个瑟瑟发抖的男人。

“你为什么躲在这，为什么不出去看看呢？”我问他，抓着他的脚腕面无表情地把他从床底拖了出来，像是拖一条蠕动着的爬虫。我听到他的脑袋磕在地板上清脆的撞击声，他所有的挣扎都是无济于事。

“你杀了她俩还不够吗？为什么，为什么这么做，你到底是什么东西？”他尖锐地质问着，手指甲扣着地板想要阻止我的拖行，却平白折断了指甲，在那光滑的瓷砖上拖行出十道斑驳的血迹。

我不需要回答他任何问题，尖刺穿透进他的腰骨两侧，顺着他的髋骨往里攀爬，将他的皮和肉缓慢剥离。这过程不算短暂，他徒劳地扭动着只会让这个过程变得不顺，尖刺因为他的挣扎改变方向刺穿了皮肤，而重新找回原来的路线只能再一次刺入。我更不需要给他解释些什么，我也没有任何情绪波动。无关仇恨，无关厌恶，虐杀生灵的本能促使我所有的行为，仅此而已。

这位男士像每天下班一样，坐在沙发前，睁着一双无神的眼睛，凝视着争斗到至死方休的现任妻子和前妻的女儿。因为对于这两人抱有相同的感情，男人整张人皮被一分为二，一片披在妻子的身上，一片披在女儿身上。

从此以后，这间房子空出来很久。他们管这叫做凶宅，而警方所给出的解释也不过是希望居民注意安全便不了了之。毕竟，这是工厂的公寓，人类向来等级森严，谁会在乎这些爬虫究竟遭受了什么？毕竟，人死了，就真的是死了。这间房间不再有别人入住，而我的目标也顺着这间房间，缓缓爬到了周围的邻里。

同年，在208室空了很久之后，我偶尔会回到这里坐在窗前观察着那些赶着厂房班车的人，虐杀的快感和血肉的浇灌满足了我的欲望，却依然无法彻底排解我的空虚。不同的人，一样的求饶一样张大到直角的嘴，一样一撕即破的血肉和一折即断的骨骼。我甚至都在怀疑，难不成我自始至终在杀一个人。直到有一天，我注意到了，对面公寓中正冲着208窗口的那一户人，若有所思的凝视。

从来没见过的新面孔，一个半大的瘦弱女孩。我确信她所凝视的就是我，不是什么别的。因为我能看到，她和我几乎完全一样的瞳孔中，极细微的，我自己眼睛的金色。她总是坐在窗前凝视着我，似乎想倾诉些什么一般。我没有心思理会她，却也是不知不觉地注意着对面的动向。这姑娘不知道为什么会进入那个家庭，只知道，她坐在窗前悠闲的张望持续了不是很久，她家中就开始传出无休无止的打骂声。起初邻居们还会关心前来询问，久而久之他们习惯了，便再也听不到了，就如同死在208的那几个人，没有人还记得。

那女孩不再在窗前出现，我却能感知到密闭空间中她低声啜泣的声音和探寻着的眼瞳，她就这样隔着那层厚重的水泥墙壁注视着208房布满灰尘的玻璃，她趴伏在墙壁上，尖锐的 指甲在那干枯剥落的石灰上留下一道一道深深的刻痕。

午夜时分，208房的门毫无征兆地被人打开。其实并非是毫无征兆，我听到了门口沉重的拖行和磕碰的声音，紧接着，就是门锁细微的声响。我没有隐匿自己的身形，只是退到一个窗外的月光照不到的角落里，我曾希望，是隔壁楼正对面的小姑娘找上门来，然后被自己的好奇心害死。当然，这只是一种沉溺在空洞的时光中迷茫的妄加揣测，那小东西不是被打的重伤关进了储藏室里了，怎么可能撬开那加了重锁的大门跑出来。

果然，开门进来的并不是她，鬼鬼祟祟地带着帽子掩盖着在门口张望。在确认屋内没人的时候，她把旅行箱拖了进来，并把箱子里面的东西掏出来放在地板上。残肢、躯干和一颗头颅，眼睛无声地大张着，似乎在死前还保持着疑惑和不解。

“这样应该和之前那几个没啥区别了吧？”她嘟哝着，将这些尸块按顺序摆放在一起，来回确认着，似乎是想拼凑出一个更加完善的形状。在自以为万无一失以后，她跪在地上对着这尸体低声祈祷着：

“别怪我，毕竟也不是我愿意怀孕的。你这拖油瓶实在是让我受够了，快点走吧不要缠着我。”

她整理好行李箱，想要拖着箱子离开的时候，门被锁死了。

“有区别的。”我平静地解释着，站在她身后。

“我不需要这种没有意义的分尸。而且，本来他们都不一样。”

那女人看到我，吓得一屁股坐在了地上，她手忙脚乱的，掏出了口袋里一个奇怪的护身符举在脸前，似乎自信地认为这东西可以让恶灵退散。当然，这样做具体效果如何我不太清楚。我不是恶灵。

“我知道错了，求您饶我一命。我女儿，我女儿是祭品，我的亲骨肉，我献给您的，别杀我！”

她口齿不清地乞求。但是，完全搞错了。我不是神，我不需要献祭。藤蔓顺着她宽大的衣领爬进去，爬过她的胸前和腹部，又在下体的边缘盘旋着。

“我知道错了，我或许不应该杀了她的。是她，是她破坏了我的生活，是她勾引了我的男人。我的亲生女儿，在和我的情人睡觉，是她的错！不是我……”

她焦急地辩解着，语无伦次。似乎她的申辩可以让那些缓缓刺进皮肉的尖刺和荆棘松开捆束一般。她似乎在期盼着，我可以放过她，我可以理解她为什么会作出这种行为，我可以对于她的所作所为视而不见。但是。

“和我有什么关系？”

这就是我的回答。我抓住她的肩膀，直视着她因为疼痛而四处乱窜的眼睛。顺着肩膀向上，抓住了她的脑袋。我俯视着那双混沌的眼睛，固定住她的脑袋以便我欣赏这人丑态百出的样子。她身下的藤蔓如同蟒蛇一般，簌簌攀爬着圈住她的胸腔。而随着缓慢的爬行，荆棘上的倒刺刮割着她的皮肉，我看得到她嘴唇里流出来的血液，顺着嘴角一路淌下来滴在枝蔓上灼出小片的斑驳。而她的胸腔，连同着她那一对引以为豪的乳房，伴随着藤蔓一点点收紧发出了皮肉和骨骼挤压着的声音，随后，清脆的裂痕。起初只是一点细微的裂痕，但是随着勒紧的力道越来越大，这裂痕就会顺势延伸，一点点蔓延到她的整片肋骨，胸椎，脊柱。她紧咬着的门牙缝隙中挤出来的细不可闻的呻吟，随即眼睛和口鼻中不自主地流出了鲜血。

真是愚蠢。为什么这人到死的求饶都是自己的行为呢？我把她撇到一边，轻飘飘地离开。人类永远不能理解自己不理解的存在，永远都是一副自以为是的样子，否认所有的未知。不过无所谓，这与我有什么关系？

藤蔓爬满了整栋公寓，在顶楼的石砖附近盘旋着，伺机而动。晨雾被嘈杂和尖叫撕碎，就如同之前的早晨一般，围观的居民被警察分开，问讯和笔录，“这件事警方会尽快调查,请大家相信，不要传谣造谣”，时间平复了一切，无事发生。一次次相似的场景让我感觉到厌倦，周而复始的循环着。

直到，那一点点的不一样出现。瘦弱的女孩抱着一包东西，攀着公寓楼墙壁和排水管周围的荆棘，完全不在意掌心被尖刺划破。她意外地敏捷和轻灵，一路直接爬到顶楼，然后在地上直接坐下来，从她那旁边的那包东西里，掏出了两根鸡腿，左右开弓地啃着。

突然，她好像意识到什么一般，往那些藤蔓盘踞的中心张望，然后对我说话，但更像是自言自语一般语无伦次。

你在吗？你是不是在那里，那块石头后面？

你要不要吃鸡腿？还是说想吃什么别的东西？

这个好吃那个不好吃，这好贵。

我冷漠地看她自我表演自我陶醉。看她那样子就好像自己是个演员一般，对着不可见的空气自言自语唱着独角戏。她完全不会疲惫一般，之前被打的皮开肉绽的伤口早已愈合，而这人好像根本不记得那种疼痛一样。很奇怪。

当然，更奇怪的是她的胃，我不知道这到底是个什么东西，更不知道她是怎么样在这么短的时间内把那袋子看起来和她差不多沉的食物吞食殆尽。这种奇怪的判断影响了我的心绪，在当我第一次给她下了定义，甚至在当我第一次看到她在对面的204房门前对着隔壁的208张望的时候，在我记住她的时候，我就意识到自己的反常。

“我以后能再来这吃东西吗？”

她吃完了，意识到没人搭理她，还是问了这么一句。小脑袋顺着屋顶的边沿即将消失的时候，我给了她肯定的回答。

“好。”

我不能理解自己的反常，但是我很清楚，我完全有能力结束这种不正常的，我理解为没有尽头的空虚岁月里所产生的贪欲。这种我自己都理解不了的心绪的波动，也许在今天晚上就可以结束了。

她在挨打，铁锤砸在她手腕上的声音，伴随着她的尖叫。周围的邻居习以为常地捂住耳朵，或是以别人不幸为乐，他们交头接耳的样子有如鼠类，猥琐恶毒的本性真是可笑至极。如果不是偶然注意到楼底的垃圾箱中看到那半截长满鳞片断掉的尾巴，我还以为电锯的声音结束后，在对面公寓，也就是那208房间，又会多一个装着碎尸的行李箱，以及一个肥胖的被剥开皮的折磨的血肉模糊的尸体。

密闭的储藏室中，她蜷缩着低声啜泣，丝毫没有注意到我的存在。看来，对于逼近的死亡的威胁，她更在意的是她那根斩断的尾巴。

“你想死吗？”你想死吗，如果是毫无顾忌的求死，我倒不如成全了你，也结束我不可控制的心绪波动，原本只是稍微留意下，慢慢演变成的，会因此产生的细不可闻的期待和躁动。

“你帮我杀了他们。”这是请求，却是那种命令的口气。她和我相似的金瞳无所畏惧，她不像那些将死之人，只剩下对生命的贪婪和死亡的恐惧。也许是这种不同，或许是一开始我就不想真的杀死她。那种情绪的波动让我感觉到某种前所未有的心悸，打破了我一潭死水一样靠着千篇一律的杀戮来维系着的生命。我改变了主意，我拒绝了她。

我轻轻抱住她，在她窒息的边缘。触摸着她尾根的伤口，我感受到里面奋力生长着的，一截一截的骨骼。我对她有了期待。

如果你想要他们死，你必须自己做，我不会代替你完成这一切，然后再像终结他们那样杀死你。完成这一切吧，然后，真正的，变成和我一样的东西，变成我的东西。

懵懂的女孩依然以为自己是做梦，完全没有意识到门上的锁依然腐朽，只要她拼尽全力地一撞便可以冲破这束缚。我焦急地等待着，并用我的行动来向她证明着杀戮其实如此简单。但是我还是等不及了，饥饿与疲惫交加的姑娘似乎撑不住自己瘦弱的身体，也许在这个时候，我做不到之前的与我何干，原始的冲动逼迫着我，用我的猎物来饲育着她，逼着她逃离死亡的边境。

她是如此迫切地，想要见到我，想要证明她的价值和存在。她等待着我亲自，为她破开那些所有的桎梏。那柄消防斧，她养母遗留下的漏洞。旁边的邻居，那些对于暴力习以为常的人们，201,202,203,205,206,207,208.每一户的窗户上都喷溅着鲜血。她急躁地手脚并用地奔跑着，敲开他们的房门，然后抡圆了斧子对着那些曾经袖手旁观甚至幸灾乐祸的友邻，毫无章法地狂砍乱切。

“听说赛伦娜家收养了个怪物？”

“不是，我听说的倒是那孩子有点什么脏病，她的尾巴骨上长满了鳞片？”

“真恶心，赛伦娜那一个赔钱女儿还不够，难不成收养一个作家奴？”

“说不定在工厂受气了需要个沙包之类的东西呢？”

这些话她或许不知道，但是我知道。人就是这样，我麻木地看着他们谈笑的嘴脸。工厂底层的工人，生活如此不幸。明明是连环凶杀的鬼宅，却因为囊中羞涩不得不依然苟且于此。没有希望的人生，除了同事间闲话家常论人是非，又有什么可以打发无聊的时光呢。一张张麻木的面孔，也只有在看到邻居的不幸，才能稍微漏出些卑微的笑容。而现在，感到高兴的似乎不是他们，是我。我感觉到，我的目光紧紧跟随着她的动作，我甚至能看得清她波动起伏的干瘪的胸脯，和动物一样粗重焦躁的喘息。这么小的一个，只到我胸口高的东西，居然有力气抡着这么重的武器。

公寓的人们习惯了尖叫，毕竟隔壁无休止的连环杀人让这些幸存者们早已麻木。没有人会打开大门伸出援手，就像是没有人阻止她的养母和表姐殴打虐待她一样。紧闭着的大门门锁被她劈开，那些睡眼惺忪的人们甚至还没有看清门外站着的这个矮小的女孩和她身上斑驳嶙峋的血迹。那孩子把斧子藏在身后，笨拙地拖着，在开门的刹那间抡圆了劈下来，直直劈开她面前的血肉，永远不知疲倦。

二楼的楼道里，窗户边，尽是些被她砍断的残肢和东倒西歪的人。她动作很快，很机械也很有效率，敲门，抡着斧子劈下去，然后冲进屋里把里面残余的，滚在床下的或是躲在衣橱里的揪出来，劈开他们的脑袋或脊柱。或是砸开门锁，冲进去，继续那毫无逻辑却非常有效的屠杀。这习惯了尖叫与哀嚎的公寓，除了一片狼藉的二楼，所有人似乎都沉浸在他们自己的梦乡中，闭锁着门窗，便把外面所有的一切都隔绝。

她是如此地焦急，不知疲倦。整张脸孔上都糊满了血迹和脑浆，红的白的，看不清她的五官。唯独只剩下一双闪烁着的，明亮如珠的眼睛。巡视着，打量着这横七竖八。楼道里的地板上一道一道血迹，那些濒死的，爬行着的，肚破肠流拖着，贪婪地不愿意承认自己将死的人，还有赤脚的女孩走过留下的殷红脚印。

十九个人，如果要强行拼合起尸体才能能数清楚的话。那姑娘钻进了她的204房间，关上了门。只剩下半个脑袋的养母，还有被剥开皮肉的表姐。

夜晚的风寒凉刺骨，脱去肝脑涂身辨不出本身颜色的衣服。她赤身裸体地攀着藤蔓和荆棘，连滚带爬不顾一切地攀到了公寓的楼顶。她能感知到我，她知道我会在那里等她，我们第一次说话的地方。

不顾身上脸上一片狼藉，她迫不及待地贴了过来。即使暴露在夜风中那么久，她身体里燥热的火焰也未曾平息，她身体上粉色的脑浆和血液因为体温的原因没有干涸，依然新鲜粘稠地如同刚刚沾满。她的眼睛，明亮地，灼热的，如同她滚烫的身体，充满了期待地看着我，等待着我能给与肯定。

我接住踉踉跄跄地几乎要摔倒的小东西，托着她的腋下举了起来。很瘦削的一只，像是一片落叶般没有重量。她赤裸着的两片肋骨煽动者，她激动的喘息清晰可见。

她很自豪，我看得到，她咧开嘴巴漏出里面尖锐的犬齿。手好奇地却又有些胆怯迟疑地，触摸着我的脸，我的头发。我从不介意沾染鲜血，我也从不介意这个小东西亲昵的举动。

“我可不可以跟你走？”

明明是提问，从她那种似是而非的态度和口癖中说出来，倒像陈述。她并不是要询问，只是一种愿望。她直直逼视着我，居高临下地，迫切的样子恨不得把我燃烧殆尽，那带着点哭腔几乎滴出水的眼睛，似乎下一秒如果我不答应她就会嚎啕大哭。

“要不，你想去哪里？”


End file.
